It's Been A Long 9 Months
by DelilahxxBabyx3
Summary: Sasuke has been gone on a 9-month long mission with Kakashi-Sensei. What happens when he gets back? Sorry I had to change the name. I didn't want a friend of mine to read it. Long Story. Rofl. Again, I apologize. 3
1. Stupid Karin

Chapter 1.

It's been 9 months since Sasuke left. At first I didn't know why; I nearly went insane because of it. But after Naruto let it slip that he knew about a month ago I nearly beat it out of him. Apparently Sasuke had a 9 month mission with Kakashi-sensei. It was a very dangerous one and according to Naruto that was the reason he hadn't told me about it. He "didn't want me to worry". But really, him _not_ telling me only made me worry more! Now, I don't deny Sasuke has insane ninja skills but, along with those skills, he gained a huge ego. He rarely lets it affect his missions and such, but what if it did this time? What if he gets hurt? Okay. The last thing I need to be doing right now is worrying.

Wait, did I just hear a car door?

I rush to the living room of our house and look out the window. What do I see? None other than my beloved boyfriend of 2 years Sasuke, whom I haven't seen in 9 months, getting his suitcase out of a taxi. I breathe a sigh of relief, and resist the urge to run outside and jump on him. I walk to the front door and unlock it. I look out to see Sasuke lip-locking with some girl; she looked so familiar. Then, when Sasuke broke apart from her, I realized who it was, Karin. One of his crazed fan-girls. Also, the girl he had cheated on me with a while back. Sasuke's not much of a cheater, it was a one time thing. Not that, that made it any better. But still, atleast he hadn't done it again, until now. Sasuke looks up at me just as my eyes well up with tears and I run back inside and slam the door shut, locking it.

I run up to our bedroom and shut the door behind me. All I can do is lean up against the wall near the door and try to calm down. I don't even have time to think when I hear the door opening and see Sasuke walking in. My mind races and I have no idea what to do, so I do the only thing I can think of; run. I turn away from him to try and run out of our bedroom but he grabs my wrist and stops me, pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me so I can't leave.

"Sakura, it's not what you think, I swear to you. She means nothing to me. Nothing. She kissed me. I was taken by suprise but I did not, I repeat, did _not_ kiss her back. I wouldn't make the same mistake of cheating on you again. I love you too much to do that." I hear him murmur into my hair.

I couldn't handle it, so I just broke down and started sobbing. I tried to break free of his hold but he just wouldn't have it.

"Sakura! Please, just listen to me. I'm not lying this time! I swear! I promised you I'd never cheat on you again, you should know more than anyone that I don't break my promises. Please believe me." He said while turning our bodies around so he had me backed against the wall and he was nuzzling my neck. He knew from experience that, that was my weak spot. That's how he always got me to calm down and listen to him.

I take a deep breath, my tears have slowed, and try to talk to him without my voice cracking. "Sasuke. Don't you think this is sort of like deja vu? Isn't this all how it happened last time? I caught you and some girl kissing, you proceeded to tell me that she kissed you and you didn't kiss her back. You told me some sweet words and I forgave you. Then weeks later I find out you slept with that girl. Hm, who's to say that won't happen again?"

He looked at me with a pained expression as he answered me. "Is that really what you think of me? That I would put you through that again? I love you Sakura. I love you with everything I have. What happened was a mistake. I was angry and stupid. I know that's no excuse for what I did, but I thought you had gotten over that."

It's incredible how when all of this is happening he has the ability to make me feel guilty like this is somehow my fault.

I don't hesitate to respond to him. "At this point I don't even know what to think of you Sasuke. And I am over you cheating on me, I forgave you and I never mentioned it before this. But don't you think it's sort of, coincidental how Karin is the girl who caused this then, and now? Like you wouldn't react the same way if you were in my shoes. Did you ever think of what you would do if our positions were reversed?"

I can't handle being here anymore. I need time to think. So, without further hesitation I push passed him and grab one of my over-night bags and start packing some clothes.

This caught him by suprise as I turn around and see him staring at me wide-eyed. "What...what are you doing?" He chokes out as he rushes over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Please...Sakura...Please...Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please." He murmurs into my neck. I can feel tears coming from his eyes onto my neck. Seeing him like this is heartbreaking to say the least. It's taking everything I have not to just forgive him right then and there.

But I have to do this. He needs to know he can't just do whatever he wants to me and have me forgive him after he says some sweet words to me.

"Sasuke," I breath out running my fingers through his hair, "I'm not leaving you." He looks up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Then why are you packing?" He asks.

"Because I need time to think. I'll be staying at Ino's house for a few days." I reply, not meeting his eyes.

The next thing I know I'm backed up against our bedroom door and he's kissing my neck and his hands are roaming my sides and legs in a way that sends shivers down my spine. Lets face it, his touch always makes my body feel like its on fire.

All I can do is bite my lip to supress a moan as he nibbles on my earlobe and murmurs, "Sakura, baby. Don't leave me. We can work this out. We worked it out last time without you leaving. We can do it again. We can do anything..."

He's making it so hard to resist. He knows what he's doing. He knows all of my weak spots. Usually it's quite enjoyable...except when I'm mad at him. I can almost feel my resolve starting to crumble. It's insane that he has this kind of control over me. I swear sometimes that I love him too much. As if I wasn't already confused on what to do before, this happens. What am I supposed to do? What would the right thing to do?

My thoughts are cut short by his lips on mine. At first I resist but really, how long can a girl resist the lips of a very skilled Uchiha? I give in and kiss him back. Then he licks and nibbles on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth, and I can feel him smile into the kiss as he immediately darts his tongue into my mouth. _'Oh, he thinks he's won does he?' _I think to myself.

Somehow, while I was either caught up in my thoughts, or lost in the kiss, we ended up on our king-sized bed.

He breaks our kiss after a while, trailing hot kisses down my jaw and down my neck. Then his hands proceed to go to the buttons of my shirt. I had worn one of his button-downs since I remember him saying how he loved the way I looked in them, because it reminded him that I was his.

I grab his hands and push him off of me, leaning up into a sitting position as I say, "What do you think your doing?" I don't give him a chance to answer as I continue with my semi-rant. "You think just because I gave in to your kiss and starting kissing you back, that means I forgave you and we can have some sort of make-up sex? Is that what you think of me? That I'll just forgive you and forget about what we're fighting about and have sex with you? Like some...some...sex addicted whore or something!" I burst into tears after saying the last sentence. I don't know what got me to say it, but I said it.

The look on his face flickered with many mixed emotions such as shock, hurt, anger, guilt and sadness. After a few moments of silence he replied. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think your some 'sex addicted whore' at all though. I heard that make-up sex is the best kinds of sex though." He replied with a smirk, obviously trying to lighten to mood and the tension in the air.

I couldn't help but smirk back. He always knows exactly what to say. I was about to respond when we were interrupted by someone barging into our house and running up the stairs, proceeding to brust open our bedroom door. It was Naruto. Along with Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

Oh right. I forgot to mention, while Sasuke was away for those few years when he left the village, Gaara and I got real close. Don't know how it worked out that way, but other than Naruto, Gaara was my best friend.

Most of the villagers in Konoha cared about me dearly. Especially the boys infront of me right now. They were quite over-protective of me actually. Especially Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. Not that the girls weren't though. They just weren't as bad as the guys. So it was no suprise that they all came here as soon as they heard what happened between Sasuke and I. The only question is how did they find out?

Then it dawned on me, I had forgotten Naruto was standing across the street from our house when this all happened. I completely forgot he was there when this all happened. It's no suprise he got everyone together. But what I'm afraid of is, what are they going to do now that they're here? I guess I'll soon find out.

"Sakura! Are you alright? Teme get out here! We need to talk to you!" Naruto exclaimed. I winced a little at how loud he said all of this. I wonder if he even realizes how loud he is. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and just about threw him out the door as the guys followed and shut the door behind them.

The girls stayed in the bedroom with me. I'm guessing to comfort me.

_Outside in the Hallway_

[Narrator Point Of View]

Naruto let go of Sasuke as soon as he was out the door. But Neji proceeded the grab him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "You have about 30 seconds to explain why the hell you have the nerve to cheat on Sakura again, before we beat the piss out of you, Uchiha." Neji spat out.

"Neji, man, calm down. I'm sure Sasuke has a reasonable explanation as to why he was lip-locking it with that whore Karin, when he's going out with the beloved Sakura. Right teme?" Naruto said.

Neji let go of Sasuke's shirt after Naruto said that. But he still continued to glare daggers at him, as everyone else besides Naruto and Lee did.

"I didn't cheat on Sakura. Karin is a whore. She caught me by suprise and starting kissing me right when Sakura walked out. It's a misunderstanding. I love Sakura, more than you think. I wouldn't make the same mistake and cheat on her again." Sasuke replied, hoping someone, atleast Naruto, believed him.

He was suprised to see Gaara sighing and nodding his head. "It seems reasonable enough. I don't think even an idiot like you Uchiha, would make the same mistake twice." Gaara proceeded to walk closer to him, until he was right infront of Sasuke. "But," He paused and grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him up slamming him against the wall, "If I find out your lying, and you did cheat on her, I'll have you head. This is a warning Uchiha, if I found out you hurt her like that again, it'll be the end of you. Got it?" Gaara spat out.

As soon as Gaara said that they all whipped they're heads around as they heard the bedroom door creak open. Sakura walked out with the girls right behind her.

Gaara had forgotton he was holding Sasuke but immediately let go after he saw her shocked face and that her gaze led to his hand around Sasuke's throat.

"G..Gaara?" She stuttered out. You could tell she had been crying before. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Sakura." Gaara replied back. The next think he knows Sakura is running up to him jumping on him and hugging him. "When did you get here ! I didn't know you were coming! I missed you! How have you been? How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" She all about screamed at him.

"Sakura, calm down. It's just me. I got here not too long ago. I had originally come here for a suprise visit to you since I didn't have much work to do. It was just a coincidence that all this happened while I was here. I missed you too." Gaara replied hugging her back, but standing them both up again.

They're little reunion was cut short by Sasuke who rudely interrupting by saying, "Alright alright. Enough with this stupid little reunion. We get it."

"Sasuke, shut the fuck up. I never see Gaara, he's one of my best friends. If you don't want to see our 'stupid little reunion' then fucking leave. No one is stopping you." Sakura spat out at him. Gaara couldn't help but laugh out loud, along with the rest of the group. Sasuke just 'hmphed' and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Anyway. How long are you here for?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually, I think I have to head back some time today. I know it's a short visit. But I just got a message before all this saying that we're needed back. I'm not really sure why though. But I promise I'll come back soon." He answered and smiled at her.

Gaara looked at his watch. "Unfortunately. I think I ought to get going pretty soon. It's getting sort of late." Gaara said and sighed.

[Back To Sakura's Point Of View.]

I frowned and sighed. I always hated goodbyes.

"Oh. I see." I replied sadly.

"Oh come on Sakura! It's not like this is the last time we'll see eachother. As soon as I can I'll come and visit. And you know, whenever your not busy you could always stop by and pay me a suprise visit like I did today." Gaara replied with a smile.

I just laughed and gave him a huge hug. Gaara returned my hug and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon Sakura." Gaara said.

"Deffinately. I'll miss you Gaara!" I replied.

"I'll miss you too Sakura." Gaara said with a smile.

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too. Farewell Sakura, Everyone." Gaara said before walking away.

You heard 'byes' from the whole group, besides Sasuke of course.

Then all of a sudden Gaara ran back up the stairs and grabbed me by the hand and went to the other side of the hallway.

"Gaara...what are you doing?" I replied, confused.

"I just need to tell you something real quick before I leave. It's about Sasuke. I really don't think he cheated on you Sakura. I think, maybe, you should forgive him. I don't think he'd even be stupid enough to make the mistake of cheating on you again. It seems like he really loves and cares about you. I don't want you to lose that over some misunderstanding over some worthless whore." Gaara answered.

I smiled at him. Sometimes he can be so understanding it's insane.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking too. Thanks for that though. I wasn't sure what to do. You always know exactly what to say. I still think I need to talk to him about it though." I reply.

"We're best friends Sakura. It's what I'm here for remember? But seriously, if you ever need me, just call me or something." Gaara said.

"I know Gaara. Thanks. That means a lot." I say, hugging him.

"I really have to go now though. But before I go. Sakura remember, if he ever hurts you.." I interupt him by saying, "Yes Gaara. I know. You'll nuder him. I get it. Now go! I don't want you being late to do whatever you Kazekage do." I reply with a smirk as I gently push him towards the stairs.

"Alright. Bye Sakura." Gaara said.

"Bye Gaara!" I reply.

After Gaara leaves and closes the front door, I turn around and look at the others. _'Hm. What to do now...'_

"So..." I start, not sure what to say.

"Everyone besides Sakura leave." Sasuke states.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are Uchiha!" Neji asks.

"Neji, I think Sasuke and Sakura need some time alone to talk things out and such. Lets leave them and go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaims.

They all agree and leave. Some more reluctant than others, but they left.

Now it's just Sasuke and I. Well, this is akward.

"So..." I start, again, now sure what to say.

"I love you, and I'm sorry. Please believe me." Sasuke says.

I deffinately wasn't expecting that. After the shock wears off-which didn't take long-I reply,

"I love you too, and I'm sorry. I do believe you. But if your lying Sasuke, it's over. Alright?"

The next think I know, we're in our bedroom and I'm backed up against our bedroom door-again-and he's assaulting me with kisses in a way that should be illegal.

"Hey!" I say out of nowhere. He looks up at me with a confused expression waiting for me to continue. I do saying, "Just because we're not fighting anymore, and I forgive you doesn't mean I want to have sex with you." I state trying my best to keep a straight face, since this is all a joke, just to get back at him for all the times he played pranks on me with Naruto.

He steps back and away from me, eyes looking intently on the floor. "I'm sorry. I just missed you so much. It's been a long 9 months." He replies.

I reach out and grab his hand pulling him against me. Again, he looks at me with a confused expression, wondering what I'm doing.

"Sasuke, you don't really think I meant that do you? Okay, so maybe I don't want to have sex with you. I need to have sex with you. It's been a long 9 months for me too. I missed you more than you can imagine." I remark with a grin on my face.

"Your so mean Sakura. I was all worried you were still mad at me. And I thought we were going to get into another fight because I was trying to have sex with you. Jerk. Oh and yeah. I sort of figured you missed me and wanted and/or needed to have sex with my by what your wearing." Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face pointing at my clothing.

I was wearing one of his black button-down shirts as I said before, a pair of his blue boxer shorts, and some sneakers. It was true. I wore this because I knew he was coming home today.

"Like you haven't done things like that to me before! And don't act like you don't love what I'm wearing Sasuke." I say as I maneuver our bodies over to our bed and push him down on it.

"I never said I didn't enjoy seeing you in it Sakura. I was just pointing out the fact I know exactly why your wearing it." He remarked with his smirk still in place.

"Oh really now? And just what was the reason for me wearing it?" I reply.

"You were going to try and seduce me." He responds.

"Excuse me? _Try_ to seduce you? Don't act like I can't Sasuke. I think you've forgotten how easy it is to seduce you, love." I say with a wink.

"Oh you think so? I think _you_ have forgotten how easy it is to seduce you. I can do the simplest things to you and you'll be _begging_ me to take you." He remarks with that arrogant grin of his.

"As if Sasuke. I am way better at resisting you then you are with resisting me." I say.

"Would you like to make a bet then Sakura?" He replies.

"Deffinately. But what happens when I win?" I say arrogantly.

"_If_ you win, then I have to do whatever you say for an entire day. And if I win, you have to do whatever I say for an entire day. But there's a catch. To win, you have to make the person say, 'I give up.' And, to decide the winner we have to time it. To see who can seduce who, the fastest." He remarks with a perverted grin.

"Your gonna regret making this bet when I win, Sasuke." I say with an evil smirk.

"You wish. Now, who's going tonight?" He asks.

"Me of course. Ladies first. You can go tomorrow night." I reply with a wink.

_'Let the games begin.'_ I think to myself.


	2. Seductive Bet?

Chapter 2.

_Recap:_

_"Your gonna regret making this bet when I win, Sasuke." I say with an evil smirk._

_"You wish. Now, who's going tonight?" He asks._

_"Me of course. Ladies first. You can go tomorrow night." I reply with a wink._

'Let the games begin.'_ I think to myself._

_End Recap._

Before I start my little seduction routine, I lean over to our night stand and hit the timer we have set up for this. Not that it would matter if he got a few minutes headstart if I had forgotton about it. I'd still win regardless.

Anyway, on with the seduction!

Since I was still wearing my boxer shorts, I figured now was the perfect time to take them off, since I was going to seduce Sasuke.

I turn around and bend over right infront of Sasuke to slowly take off my boxer shorts. Slowly pushing them down on each side while I seductively sway my hips, in a way that I know from previous experience, gets him all hot and bothered.

After that I stand back and walk a few feet infront of the bed and turn around.

Then I start to slowly unbutton the shirt I'm wearing while biting my lip, since I know Sasuke _loves_ the way I look when I bite my lip.

After I finish unbuttoning my shirt, I slowly let it slide off of my shoulders and pool at my feet on the floor. Leaving me in only my blue lacy bra with the Uchiha symbol on my left breast. (It was Sasuke's idea. Blue is his favorite color. The symbol meaning I'm an Uchiha and his. And I'm left handed, so he put it on the left side.) And a matching pair of blue lacy panties.

I slowly make my way over to him and I can already see the hungry look in his eyes. _'This should be easy'_ I think to myself.

Since he's already on the bed in a sitting position by the headboard, I crawl up to him and sit in his lap. I gently run my fingers up and down his chest then I start to unbutton his shirt.

He then proceeds the grab my wrists and pull them away from his shirt. I look at him with a confused expression and he says,

"Ya know Sakura, maybe this whole seduction bet thing isn't such a good idea. I mean I am pretty tired since I was just on a 9 month long mission. So maybe we can do this some other time and just have sex the regular way. What do you say?"

_'Hm. He thinks he can just get out of this because he knows I'll win eh? Well, if that's the case he's got another thing coming!'_ I think to myself with a smirk.

"Well, since your just so tired, I guess I'll just let you sleep. Too bad though. I had this whole thing planned out and you would have _loved_ it." I say then get off of him and go downstairs.

I hear him growl under his breath and chase me down the stairs. He catches me and wraps his arms around me and says, "Sakura, your such a tease." He then proceeds to nip, kiss, and lick my neck.

"Mmm. Sasuke, your a sore loser." I reply with a smirk.

"Oh really? How am I a sore loser?" He says.

"Isn't it obvious? You only said you were 'too tired' because you knew I'd win the bet." I say.

"Pfft. That totally wasn't it. I just wanted to spend time with you instead of playing stupid games." He replies.

"Oh yeah? You didn't wanna 'just spend time with me' when we made the bet, so thats a bunch of bullshit, Sasuke." I say.

"Hn. Whatever." He said turning his head away.

"Your hopeless." I reply with a sigh and walk away into the living room and plop down on the couch. Sasuke comes over and joins me, pulling me into his lap and turning on the television.

Then my phone starts to ring, I answer it.

"WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY? ALRIGHT. IM LEAVING NOW!" I say and hangup.

"Whats the matter?" Sasuke asks.

"No time to explain, Ino said it's an emergency. I'll be careful and I'm sure I won't be long. But I have to go. I love you, bye." I say and give him a kiss and run towards the front door, throw it open and start sprinting to Ino's house.

"SAKURA!" I hear Sasuke yell. So I turn around with a confused expression on my face.

"What?" I ask.

"You are NOT going ANYWHERE looking like that." He replies angrily.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask and look at what I'm wearing. I completely forgot I'm just in my bra and panties.

"Oh. I see your point. UGH. There's no time to change! Ino needs me! What if she's getting murdered! OH NO!" I say and take off again. Sasuke comes running infront of me and grabs my waist.

"I SAID your NOT going ANYWHERE looking like that." He replies, even more angrily.

"Uhm. Sasuke. Your not my father. Let go of me. You can't tell me what to wear. Plus, it's night time, noones going to see me. This is no time for your overprotectiveness and jealousy. Ino needs me. So I'm going. I'll see you at home." I say and turn to leave.

"No. Your not going anywhere." Sasuke says sternly.

"Seriously Sasuke, I'm going to castrate you if I go home and change and something bad happens to Ino." I say and take off in the direction of our house. I quickly put on whatever my hand touches which just so happens to be a pair of short-shorts and a v-neck shirt. _'Er. Sasuke isn't going to like this very much. OH WELL.'_ I think to myself annoyed. Then I take off to where he's standing waiting for me.

"THERE. I have clothes on. Now I'm going to Ino's. See you at home." I reply hurriedly.

"No. Your still not going anywhere. I don't want every guy in the village staring at you. Are you even aware of how revealing your outfit is? Or how sexy you look in it?" Sasuke replies.

"Sasuke, are you aware I DON'T CARE? I'M GOING TO INO'S NOW. SHE SAID IT'S AN EMERGENCY. SO BACK OFF. IT'S LATE. NOONES GOING TO SEE ME. I'LL SEE YOU AT HOME. BYE." I reply, annoyed.

I don't even wait for him to reply as I sprint to Ino's house. I don't bother knocking, she's like my sister so I know she won't mind.

"INO! I'm here! What's the emergency?" I reply, worried.

"Woah. Sakura, you look...hot." Ino says with a smirk.

"Thanks. But what's the emergency? Are you alright? Is it Shikamaru?" I say.

"Oh. No. I'm fine. It's just...I CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M GOING TO WEAR! Shikamaru and I have this whole dinner-date thing planned out. And I'm sure we're going to have sex, obviously. And it's out 1 year anniversary so I want everything to be perfect! Can you help me? PLEASE SAKURA!" Ino replies, begging.

"THAT was your big emergency?" I say.

"Mhmmm. It IS an emergency though!" Ino says.

"So your telling me, I just got into this whole big argument with Sasuke and ended up screaming at him because you can't figure out what your going to wear?" I reply, annoyed.

"I guess so." She replies with a shrug.

"Your so lucky I love you. So what am I working with? Do you have anything you think you might want to wear?" I say.

Then after over 3 hours of looking through Ino's closet (she has a LOT of clothes) we finally found the PERFECT outfit for her to wear for the dinner date, and the sexiest lingerie for after, I finally got to go home. Though, I'm sort of nervous. I hope Sasuke didn't take the whole me screaming at him thing, to bad.

I leave Ino's house and start to walk back to me and Sasuke's house. I feel like someone's following me. I get sort of nervous. So I start to walk a little faster. They have their chakra hidden, so I can't tell who it is. But it seems like a big dude. I turn around to see if I can maybe see who it is, and end up tripping over something. My own two feet probably. _'Some ninja.' _I think and internally sigh.

I look up and see some creepy guy. He's about 3 times the size of me. He's quite intimidating. Though, I'm Sakura Haruno, I don't get intimidated. It sort of sucks though. I'm running quite low on chakra. I guess that's what I get for working at the hospital all day. Before he can do anything or get to close, I do a few hand signs and summon a slug, I tell her to go and get Sasuke and tell him I'm in trouble. He'll be here in no time.

Then I stand up and go to turn around and run away. But he grabs my arm, preventing me from doing so.

"Where do you think your going, my beautiful cherry blossom?" The creepy guy says.


	3. Creepy Guy & Sasuke Overreacting

Chapter 3.

_Recap: I look up and see some creepy guy. He's about 3 times the size of me. He's quite intimidating. Though, I'm Sakura Haruno, I don't get intimidated. It sort of sucks though. I'm running quite low on chakra. I guess that's what I get for working at the hospital all day. Before he can do anything or get to close, I do a few hand signs and summon a slug, I tell her to go and get Sasuke and tell him I'm in trouble. He'll be here in no time._

_Then I stand up and go to turn around and run away. But he grabs my arm, preventing me from doing so. _

_"Where do you think your going, my beautiful cherry blossom?" The creepy guy says._

_End Recap._

"To my boyfriends house." I reply.

"Oh really now? You've got yourself a boyfriend? Some boyfriend. He leaves you out here late at night dressed like _that_." Creepy guy says.

"Oh, you think so? I guess you aren't aware of who I'm dating. I'm dating THE Sasuke Uchiha. " I say, and I can sense Sasuke's chakra coming. I proceed to say, "You see, Sasuke is a very overprotective guy. Oh and he's quite the jealous type. But that just makes him even _hotter_. So, I suggest unless you have a death wish. BACK. THE. FUCK. OFF. DIRTBAG." I spat out.

"You really have a mouth on you don't you?" The creepy guy remarks angrily. He then proceeds to raise his arm, as if he's going to slap me. Before his hand comes anywhere _near_ me, I see Sasuke tackle him to the ground.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are? What kind of piece of shit would ever put their hands on a woman? Let me make one thing clear asshole, if you EVER come anywhere _near_ Sakura again, it'll be the last thing you ever do. This is a warning scumbag. Now get the fuck away from me before I beat the shit out of you." Sasuke says and stands up and takes the creep by the collar of his shirt and throws him about 10 feet in the air, into the woods.

He then turns around and looks at me with a worried expression.

"Babe, are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me though." I reply and go over and hug him.

He immedately hugs me back. After we let go of eachother, we join hands and start walking towards our house. I see him glance out our joined hands and gasp. Confused, I look down and see what caused him to gasp. My wrists are bruised in the shape of that creep's hand prints and some parts are even bleeding. It doesn't hurt though, I've been through worse.

But Sasuke, being the overprotective guy he is, forgets this and starts over reacting.

"SAKURA! Are you alright? Listen, I'll take you to the hospital. No, wait. I'll just take you to Tsunade and she'll just heal you. I mean your her apprentice. She loves you. Your like her daughter. Of course she'll do it. Alright. Lets go." Sasuke says and picks me up bridal style and starts heading over to the hokage tower.

"Sasuke. Put me down." I reply with a chuckle.

"B-but your hurt!" Sasuke says, worriedly.

"Honey, I'm a ninja remember? I've been through worse. I'll just heal it in the morning." I reply and start walking to our house after wiggling and making Sasuke put me down.

I notice he hasn't started following me. _'Jeez. He really is blowing this out of proportion eh?'_ I think to myself and turn around. Only to see him with a worried expression still on his face. He then starts glancing from me to the hokage tower and back again.

"Fine. Let's go. Ya big baby." I say and take his hand and proceed to walk towards the hokage tower. I glance over at him and see a content look on his face.

We arrive at the hokage tower and I knock on Tsunade-sama's door.

"Come in." I hear Tsunade say.

Sasuke and I walk in and see Tsunade at her desk doing some paper work. She glances up and notices it's us and stops what she's doing.

"Sakura? Sasuke? What's the matter?" Tsunade asks worried.

"Well you see Tsunade," Sasuke starts.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke is over reacting again. This creepy guy just hurt my wrists and Sasuke's making a big deal about it. He wants you to heal my wrists for me. It's nothing serious. It doesn't hurt or anything. He's just overprotective. I would do it myself, but I don't have enough chakra. Since I was working at the hospital all day and I had to use the summoning jutsu to summon a slug and tell Sasuke to come and help me." I explain.

"Ah. I see. Well. Let's do this quickly. I've got a lot of paperwork I need to finish." Tsunade says.

I walk over to her desk and her hands are already glowing with the green healing chakra. She quickly heals my wrists. Sasuke and I thank her and quickly leave to let her finish her piles over paperwork. Then we continue walking home.

"Must you over react about everything?" I ask.

"Hn. I do not over react about everything." He replies.

"Sasuke..." I start.

"Alright alright. I just love you okay? I worry about you. I can't help it. That's why I over react about everything. I just care about you. A lot." Sasuke says with a blush.

"Mmm. I know. I just like hearing you say it." I reply with a smirk and start kissing him.

I think we both forgot that we're sitting in the middle of the street making out. That is, until we hear Naruto.

"WOAH. GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Naruto shouts.

We pull away, both annoyed.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asks.

"Nothing teme. I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk and maybe go visit Hinata or get some ramen or something. Then I see you two sucking face! Last time I checked, you two were in a fight. What happened? Guess you guys made up?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh. Well go see your girlfriend Naruto. If you really wanna know what happened then I'll explain it to you some other time. Alright?" I said.

"Uhm, okay. Bye Sakura-chan, teme." Naruto says and runs over and gives me a bear hug.

"N-Naruto...c-can't...breath." I say.

"OH! Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto says while scratching the back of his head and lets go of me before Sasuke get's all overprotective again.

"Bye Naruto." I say with a smile.

"Bye dobe." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye teme." Naruto says and smiles at me then smirks at Sasuke.

We depart from Naruto and continue walking home. After a few minutes of comfortable silence we're at our house, finally.

Now I thought we were just gonna go to sleep after a long day. But apparently Sasuke had other plans.


	4. Talking Leads To Teasing

Chapter 4.

_Recap:_

_We depart from Naruto and continue walking home. After a few minutes of comfortable silence we're at our house, finally._

_Now I thought we were just gonna go to sleep after a long day. But apparently Sasuke had other plans._

_End Recap._

Neither of us had shoes on since we both raced out of the house. So Sasuke didn't have to stop to take off our shoes when he decided to pick me up bridal style and rush up to our bed room and lay me on our bed.

Before I even realize what's happening Sasuke is in between my legs, laying on top of me, kissing me with such passion it feels like a dream.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Is what Sasuke kept saying over and over again in between kisses.

"Mm. I love you too. What are you sorry for?" I asked when finally moved away from my lips and to my neck. After I said that though, he lifted his head up and looked me directly in the eyes.

"For everything. For every time I've hurt you, made you cry, made you feel alone, made you feel lonely, made you think I didn't care or didn't love you, for the lies I've said before, for the time I cheated on you with that rediculous whore Karin, and for everything else I'm failing to mention right now. I'm sorry Sakura." He said with eyes full of love.

"I...I don't really know what to say Sasuke. Except I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't have put up with all that obviously. But what's done is done eh? I highly doubt you'll ever cheat on me again, or hurt me and make me cry. Atleast I hope you won't. I don't think you'll ever make me think you don't care or love me again. So that's a relief. I highly doubt you'll ever made me feel alone either. Though, I'm sure I'll get lonely when your off on missions and I'm stuck at home. But it's not like that's your fault. I'm sure you get the same way when I go off on dangerous or long missions right?" I say.

"I love you so much Sakura. I guess that means your forgive me? And no, I won't ever cheat on you again, or hurt you, or make you cry. I deffinately won't make you feel like I don't care or love you. Because I do. Insanely much. And yes. Believe me. I go insane when you go off on missions. If you don't believe me, just ask any of the guys. Er, actually. Just ask any of our friends. I'm sure they could tell you countless stories of where I totally went nuts." Sasuke replied with a chuckle.

"Of course I forgive you silly. And good. I would hope you wouldn't wanna hurt me and ect again. Ya know. I think I will actually ask our friends. I'm quite curious as to how you act when I'm not around. Though, I go quite crazy when your away too. So don't feel bad, love." I answer with a smile.

"God I love you." He says and starts attacking me with kisses.

He starts to kiss, lick, and nip and my neck as his hands start to search for the hem of my shirt and pull it up and over my head.

Then I push him off me, so that we're both in a sitting position staring at eachother, both shirtless (though I'm still in my bra). And he looks at me with questioning eyes.

"I have a question." I say.

"What is it?" Sasuke says, confused.

"Well. I have a few questions actually. 1. Do you ever get...ya know...lonely...when I'm away on missions? 2. Would you consider it cheating if for instane: Naruto and Shikamaru go off on a mission together for a few months time and Ino and Hinata are lonely. Would you consider it cheating if they...ya know...kept eachother company? If ya know what I mean. And 3. How do you feel about girl-on-girl action?" I reply with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Uhm. Well. Yeah. I do get lonely when your not around. And no I wouldn't consider it cheating. If it was with another guy then yes. But with another girl...nah. Hm, girl-on-girl action you say? Hm. I say it's hot." He says with a wink.

"Mmm. What do you do when you get lonely? Hm, Sasuke? And oh? So you wouldn't mind if I told you that the girls sometimes get together when our boys were away and 'kept eachother company'?" I say.

"When I'm lonely I uhm. I well. You know," Sasuke pauses, looking nervously at me.

"No Sasuke, I don't know that's why I'm asking." I reply with a smirk.

"I masterbate okay? Sheesh. And no, I wouldn't mind except if there were any other guys there. _Then_ I'd mind. And oh, Sakura. I didn't know you were like that. Hm. Now, what do _you_ do when your lonely eh Sakura?" He replies with a smirk.

"Mm. Sasuke. I didn't think you were the masterbating type. Tell me, what do you masterbate to? Alright then. That's a relief. And no, there weren't any guys there. Don't worry. Eh, and I didn't know you were a cronic masterbater. And me? When I'm lonely. Either I get together with one or more of the girls and we ya know. Or I masterbate." I reply with a shrug.

"Well. I mean it's not like I do it all the time. I just do it when your off on your missions and I'm lonely and horny and stuff. And I uh, masterbate to...you. I am _not_ a cronic masterbater! God dammit. I said I only masterbate when I miss you and stuff! Not all the time. God. Oh? And what do you girls do when your together? And what do _you_ masterbate to?" Sasuke remarks.

"Awe. I find that sort of cute. You masterbate when you miss me. To me. Ah. So you do think I'm sexy. And obviously your not a cronic masterbater. I was only kidding. You hardly need to masterbate, since ya got me! Mm. You know. Makeout, finger eachother, eat eachother out, ya know. All that good stuff. And I masterbate to hot guys. Like Taylor Lautner!" I say with a giggle.

"Hn. And of course I think your sexy Sakura. And yeah. I deffinately would rather have sex with you, then masterbate. Hm. Ya know. I'm actually pretty suprised your telling me all of this. How are you comfortable sharing all of this so openly? Pfft. What a stupid name. I'm sure he's a loser." He replies turning his head.

"Thanks Sasuke. I don't really know why I'm open about all this. And so comfortable talking about it. I just am, it's how I am. You on the other hand...you act like it's the most uncomfortable thing in the world sometimes! And eh. I disagree. I'd rather go over Ino, Hinata, TenTen, or Temari's house then have sex with you. Juuuuuuuuust kiddingggggg. I mean your sex is good, but nothing to brag about." I pause and look at Sasuke's face. He seems extremely annoyed. I figure I'll give him an ego boost, and tell him the truth. "Babe, I'm only kidding. Your like a _sex god._ I love having sex with you because your so freaking...I can't even find words to describe you in bed. But, for the lack of a better word, your sexy, handsome, beautiful, everything. I love you. And obviously I was kidding. You see, there's this one guy. The only thing I can think of to describe him as, is a walking orgasm. Seriously. I mean he's got everything. The hair, the brains, the eyes, the _body_, everything a girl could want. I could swear greek gods were molded after him. If you looked up Mr. Perfect, or Mr. Right, or The Knight In Shining Armor, or even freaking Prince Charming you would get a picture of him. I swear sometimes I think he's just a dream. Too good to be true." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Anytime, love. Pfft. I know. I'm amazing in bed. I know. And I love you too. Your my everything. And oh really? Who's this chump?" Sasuke replies with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well. He's sort of egotistical. And deffinately the jealous type. Oh and he's very overprotective, possessive, and he tends to over react a lot. But that's just part of his charm and I wouldn't have him any other way. And I love him with every fiber in my being. His name? _The _Sasuke Uchiha." I say a big smile still on my face.

"How did I get so lucky? I'm with an incredible girl who I've hurt and cheated on. Yet she still loves me. How did I get so lucky? It doesn't make sense. I don't deserve you." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Oh stop. None of that matters. I'm over it. It's in the past. All that matters now is that your here, with me, and we love eachother." I say and lay back down on my back pulling him down with me.

"Mmm." Is all I hear him say as I continue kissing him.

Then after a few minutes of making out, I flip us over so that I'm on top straddling his hips. Then I place wet, open mouthed kisses along his neck, chest, and collarbone.

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you don't want to do this whole bet thing? I was _really_ looking forward to it. I thought it would be really interesting to see what we made eachother do when one of us wins." I say with a smirk.

"Mmm. I don't know Sakura. Can't we just have regular old sex? We can do this whole bet thing another time. I'm too tired for it." Sasuke replied.

"Baby, your only saying that because you know I'd win." I said.

"Hn. That's so not true." He says and turns his head.

"Well, if your just _that_ tired, I'll just go downstairs and curl up with a book or something. I mean you did have a long mission, you probably just wanna get some rest. Goodnight Sasuke." I murmur and kiss him on the lips and leave the room, making my way downstairs.

I hear him growl-again-and follow me downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen to maybe get a little snack or something and wait for Sasuke to finally cave like I know he will.

I rummage through the frigerator and grab a lollipop I bought the other day and walk out into the living room, plop down on the couch, and watch some television.

Sasuke comes in and sits down next to me, pulls me close to him, and puts his arm around me.

I unwrap my lollipop and start seductively licking it while keeping my eyes glued on the t.v. to make it seem like I'm not doing this on purpose. Of course it just so happens to be a penis-pop Ino got me at Spencers a few days ago so that just adds to the whole seductively-licking-and-eating-it-plan.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Sasuke staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I know I'm torturing him with all of this. But it's not like he doesn't do all of this crap to me all the time. It's about time I get him back for all the times he teased me!

"Sakura." Sasuke murmurs.

"Hm? What is it Sasuke?" I ask turning my head to see him, face full of curiosity.

"Are you just eating that to torture me?" Sasuke replies with a sigh.

I smirk and lean over to whisper hotly in his ear, "Why? Is it turning you on?" Then I proceed to lick the shell of his ear and nibble on his earlobe.

"You have _no_ idea." Sasuke smirks at me.

I put the lollipop back in it's wraping on the coffe table then return my attention to Sasuke.

As soon as I look at him he jumps on top of me in a matter of seconds and starts kissing me everywhere his lips can reach. It feels _so_ good, but I can't help but continue messing with him.

So I gently push him off of me, much to his dismay.

"Sasuke, you should really get some rest. I mean you said before how tired you are." I say with a smirk.

"Sakuraaaaa. Stopppp. This is _torture_." Sasuke whines.

"Mmm. I know. But you know how to make all this torture go away Sasuke." I say.

"Hm? How?" Sasuke asks. Then thinks for a second. I swear you could almost see the light bulb go on over his head. "Oh. No. Sakura. Come on. Can't we start that bet tomorrow? Please? I missed you. That's not fair. Your only doing that because you know you'll win because of how much I missed you. That's cheating." Sasuke said and pouted.

"Hmph. As if Sasuke. But hey. If you wanna make things 'even' and wait until tomorrow, fine." I pause to look at him. He thinks he's won by the look of pure need, relief, and joy on his face. "But that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you tonight, love." I finish with a smirk.

"Hm. Let me see if I can change your mind." He replied with an evil grin.

I didn't even have time to react before he threw me over his shoulder and sprinted up to our bedroom, shut the door, and backed me up against it. His hands started running up and down my body, leaving a trail of fire wherever they went. _'It's insane the affect he has on me.' _I think to myself.

Then he started kissing, nibbling, and sucking on my neck. After a few minutes he murmurs, "Are you _sure_ you don't wanna sleep with me, love?" into my neck.

"Mmm. I'm positive." I say.

"I can see your stubborn as always. We both know you want this as much as I do. Why are you making it so difficult?" He asks then lets out a growl and pushes his erection against me.

After a few minutes of me being stubborn Sasuke gets frustrated and just about rips off my bra and panties and throws me on the bed.

"Sasuke...What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

He didn't bother answering. He just started kissing me so passionately it was like I could feel his love. Oh, how I missed his kisses. _Clunk._ Uhm. What was that?

As Sasuke and I continue kissing I go to tangle my fingers in his hair, and I discover that I can't move my hands. They're handcuffed to the headboard of out bed, and not just regular handcuffs; chakra-draining handcuffs. Meaning, I can't use what little chakra I have to break these stupid things. _'That bastard!'_ I think to myself.

"Sasuke..." I say in a warning tone.

"Mmm. Yes dear?" Sasuke says in a mocking tone.

"Take. These. Off. NOW." I say.

"Tch. As if Sakura. Since you felt the need to torture me all day. I figured I'd return the favor." He replys.

"Your gonna pay for this baka." I reply.


	5. Teasing Leads To A Joke?

(A/N) Beware! Lemon in this Chapter !

Chapter 5.

_Recap:_

_As Sasuke and I continue kissing I go to tangle my fingers in his hair, and I discover that I can't move my hands. They're handcuffed to the headboard of out bed, and not just regular handcuffs; chakra-draining handcuffs. Meaning, I can't use what little chakra I have to break these stupid things. 'That bastard!' I think to myself._

_"Sasuke..." I say in a warning tone._

_"Mmm. Yes dear?" Sasuke says in a mocking tone._

_"Take. These. Off. NOW." I say._

_"Tch. As if Sakura. Since you felt the need to torture me all day. I figured I'd return the favor." He replys._

_"Your gonna pay for this baka." I reply._

_End Recap._

Sasuke just ignores my comment and continues with his attempt to get me to sleep with him.

First he starts off by just kissing my lips, neck and collarbone.

Then he moves lower so we can nibble and suck on my boobs. He takes one into his mouth then massages the other with his hand. After getting a few low moans from me, he continues downward.

He takes my legs and spreads them apart giving him a better view of my vagina. He looks up at me with a smirk then quickly proceeds to kiss from my knee, down my thigh stopping just at my folds.

He slowly starts to lick them and I can't help but moan loudly. He continues to lick them and adds 2 of his fingers and starts pumping them at the pace of his tounge. Which right now, is quite slow, and I am _not_ enjoying that one bit. But I can't tell him that. That's what he wants. Damn. The things he can do with his toungue!

I guess he can tell that my will power is slipping because he quickens his pace randomly and I again and incapable of supressing a loud moan. This of course is just what he wants.

"Are you sure you still don't want to fuck me Sa-Ku-Ra?" Sasuke murmurs seductively against my folds causing insane pleasure to rock through my body as he continues to finger me.

"Mmmmmmmm." Was all I could say.

"Hm? What was that Sakura?" He says in a mocking voice.

"Ah. Fuuuuuuuck meeeeee." I say, giving up. I can't handle it anymore.

I see him smirk as he continues his teasing. Though he picks up the pace and has me moaning loudly within seconds. After a few minutes I finally orgasm and he cleans up all of my juices then crawls up to me and kisses me, letting me taste myself.

"Mm. You always taste so good." He murmurs against my lips.

Since I've heard him say that to me so many times I hardly pay attention to it and I quickly take off his boxers and start stroking his cock. I hear him hiss since he wasn't expecting me to do that.

"Sasuke-kun. Your cock is so huge. Is it possible you've gotten even _bigger_? All I want is for you to put your huge cock inside my wet pussy and fuck me senseless." I say to Sasuke, knowing he loves it when I talk dirty to him.

He doesn't waste anytime as he immediately thrusts into me, causing us both to moan loudly in sure pleasure.

After, I'm not sure how long, we both finally reach our climax and we collapse together side by side, panting.

We just layed there for a few moments trying to catch our breath.

After a few moments I get up to go get a drink of water.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm bored of you. I'm going to Ino's house. I'll be back later." I say trying to supress a laugh.

"WHAT? Isn't Shikamaru still there? Why are you bored of me? No...Stay!" He just about yells.

"Yeah. Shikamaru is still there. That'll just make things more interesting. You're just a boring guy Sasuke. Naw. I'm gonna go. I'll seee yaa laterrr." I say slowly walking away. I wonder if he'll ever realize this is a joke. He takes things too seriously sometimes.

"But...But...WHY? Since when am I boring? Why are you going to cheat on me with Shikamaru? Is he better then me? What does he have that I don't? DON'T LEAVE ME!" He replies jumping out of bed and pulling me into his arms.

At that I just burst out laughing. I know what I did was mean. But I couldn't help myself. Sasuke really needs to learn how to tell when I'm kidding.

"Sasuke. Love. I was kidding. I would never cheat on your with Shikamaru. Or cheat on your with anyone for that matter. So no he's not better then you. There is nothing he has that you don't. But there a_re_ quite a few things that you have that he doesn't. I'm not leaving you. And your not boring. At all. It was a joke. You really need to learn how to tell when I'm kidding." I reply.

"ARG. You're so mean to me. I can't believe you just did that to me! What is with you and playing jokes on me today? And you're always so serious I can never tell if your joking or not! You're good at keeping straight faces so it makes it hard." Sasuke says.

"Mmm. I'm sorry." I say and start kissing his neck.

"Ah. I forgive you, love." He replies.

I move my lips up to his and kiss him while at the same time push him back on the bed and I go over and sit besides him and start kissing him again. After a few minutes of a hot makeout session, he breaks away. I look at him confused. He then pulls us both down onto the bed, my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. Then he says...

(A/N) Another cliff-hanger! haha. sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to update with the 6th chapter real soon. I actually already have some of it written. I'm sure it will be longer then this. again. sorry this is so short. I'll probably update soon. Finals are coming up though. So if i dont update soon enough. i apologize. well thats all for now. 3

pleasepleasepleaseplease review ! 3

_Love, Delilah.


	6. Gaara Say Whaaaaaat!

(A/N) Lemon in this chapter too!

Chapter 6

_Recap:_

"Mmm. I'm sorry." I say and start kissing his neck.

_"Ah. I forgive you, love." He replies._

_I move my lips up to his and kiss him while at the same time push him back on the bed and I go over and sit besides him and start kissing him again. After a few minutes of a hot makeout session, he breaks away. I look at him confused. He thens pulls us both down onto the bed, my head on his chest and his arm around my waist. Then he says..._

_End Recap._

"You really should get some sleep. You have work in the morning don't you?" He asked.

"Nah. Actually Tsunade gave me the next freaking month off." I replied with a sigh.

"Oh? Why is that?" He asked, curious.

"Well. Whenever you go on missions, it's always hard for me to sleep without you. So, I usually just work late and throw myself into work so I don't have to be home too much and miss you. I ended up covering for just about everyone because of how lonely I would get sometimes. I worked so much the whole 9 months you weren't here Tsunade insisted I take the next month off. She said how since you were back I could stop throwing myself into work and being all mopey. I guess she could tell how much I missed you. She can always tell. Hehe." I said.

"Mmm. I miss you too. Like you wouldn't believe. You should ask our friends, especially Naruto, about what happens on long missions when I'm away from you or when you go on long missions. I sorta go beserk." Sasuke answered.

"God. I love you Sasuke." I said randomly. I don't know why. But hearing that and realizing just how much I missed him made me not mad anymore. God, and it reminded me just how freaking much I wanted to have sex with him. _'I guess it's his lucky day then eh? I can stop torturing the poor guy.'_ I said to myself.

"I love you too, Sakura." He said and kissed my lips.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. I'm not tired anymore." I said with a smirk.

"Well, if your not tired, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I asked innocently.

Then I ran my hand down his stomach and ripped off his boxers. I didn't give him a chance to react before I started stroking his cock.

"S-Sakura. W-What are you doing? I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight?" He asked, confused.

"I change my mind, baby. I just missed you too much," I paused to lean over and whisper seductively in his ear, "I need you baby."

I continued to stroke his cock for a while at a slow pace, just to tease him. After a while I got tired of that and ripped the blankets off of us and knelt down in between his legs and started to lick up and down his cock.

"Mmm. Sakura." Sasuke moaned out.

I continued to slowly lick up and down his cock for a short time then I took his cock in my mouth causing him to moan loudly. Which, I have to admit, please me very much. I started to bob my head up and down on his cock faster and faster. Then I started to play with his balls which I knew would drive him over the edge. I felt his fingers knot in my hair as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. I felt his hips start bucking, and after a few minutes I felt his fingers tighten in my hair and his hot seed shoot into my throat while he moaned out my name. I have to say, I quite liked his taste. Most guys they taste horrid, but Sasuke? No, his taste was quite enjoyable actually.

"Oh fuck Sakura." Sasuke said as he recovered from his orgasm.

I crawled up his body to whisper in his ear, "You didn't really think one time was going to be enough to satisfy me, did you? Have you forgotten, it's been a _long_ 9 months." Then I kiss him on the lips and I felt him smirk into the kiss and the next thing I know, he's on top of me, in between my legs, with his hands on either side of my face.

After a few minutes of kissing, he moves his lips down to my neck and works his magic on it. Making me moan every so often.

He then moves his right hand from the side of my face and trails it down my body. From my shoulder, down between my boobs, down my stomach and stops right above my 'privates'.

I open my legs wider hoping he gets the hint. He does, of course. And thrusts his middle finger and pointer finger into my dripping core and uses his thumb to massage my clitoris. Resulting in me screaming his name, moaning insanely loud, heavy breathing, and my hips starting to buck against his hand.

Little did we know though, that it was already 7 o'clock in the morning. (Some how with everything that happened its already that early.) And someone decided to come pay me little ol' me a visit.

We were oblivious to the sound of the front door opening and the footsteps coming up the stairs. And we were even oblivious to the fact someone opened our bedroom door. We only noticed someone was there when we heard them shout, "WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA!"

Now, that didn't give us a heart attack or anything! We just about jumped off of eachother which ended up with me on the floor and Sasuke trying to cover himself with the covers. Both of us as red as Sasuke's favorite food, a tomato.

"M-Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Well. I was just coming here to see you. But now I guess I have to scold you! Who is this? Why are you naked? Just what were you doing young lady?" She answered.

"Uhm. Well. You see. Funny story..." I paused. "Mom, did you do something new to your hair? It looks great! You know, I was thinking about doing something to mine. I'm not sure what though. Got any ideas of lovely mother of mine?" I finished giving her an innocent smile. Then I realized I was still naked and army crawled over to the front of the bed, grabbed me and Sasuke's robes that was lying there, swiftly put mine on and threw his at him, then stood up and sat on the bed next to Sasuke.

Then, the next thing I know, my mom's like, peeing her pants laughing! I really don't understand what's so funny! This has got to be the most embarassing thing that has ever happened to me!

"What's so funny?" I asked.

And after I said that, I saw a puff of smoke where my mother used to be, and saw Gaara standing there with a huge smirk on his face. I'm confused.

"Did you really think I was your mother? Hm. I guess I'm a better actor then I thought." Gaara said.

"Gaara. I hate you, so much. How could you do that to me?" I said.

"Oh come on Sakura. You don't hate me. And I did it because it was funny. And please. Like you wouldn't do something like that to Naruto or someone. It was funny. I just had to. As soon as I heard you guys, I knew I just had to. For shits and giggles. Oh, and by the way. You guys are _really_ loud. Your neighbors told me to tell you to keep it down." He replied while laughing.

"Ah. True. But still! That was horrible. And wait. Are you serious about the whole neighbors thing?" I asked, horrified.

"Nah. I'm not serious about the whole neighbors thing. But you guys _are_ really loud. That probably explains why you didn't hear me come in." He says.

"Oh.. Alright.. Well. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Well. I was going to see if you wanted to hangout and do something. Since apparently the 'emergency' call I got yesterday was from Temari. She was bored and wanted me to 'amuse her'." Gaara replied shaking his head.

"Couldn't you have waited until we were finished? So you wouldn't have to see me naked!" I said.

"Well. I was already here. I got here around 5. I wanted to get here early so I could finally get away from Temari and Kankuro. I figured you were still sleeping though. Pretty much everyone else was sleeping. Besides Naruto. So I hungout with him for about an hour and 45 minutes. But, you can only take so much Naruto. He was giving me a headache. So I got a quick breakfast and came here. And oh please. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He said.

(A/N) Gaara say whaaaaat?

Don't you just love my cliff hangers? Aha. I know they're quite annoying. But I think they make the story just a little better! Adds a little suspense to it! Hahah. Well. That's all for now. I'll post the 7th chapter as soon as I can.

PLEASE REVIEW.3

_Love, Delilah.


	7. Advice?

Chapter 7.

_Recap: _

_"Well. I was going to see if you wanted to hangout and do something. Since apparently the 'emergency' call I got yesterday was from Temari. She was bored and wanted me to 'amuse her'." Gaara replied shaking his head._

_"Couldn't you have waited until we were finished? So you wouldn't have to see me naked!" I said._

_"Well. I was already here. I got here around 5. I wanted to get here early so I could finally get away from Temari and Kankuro. I figured you were still sleeping though. Pretty much everyone else was sleeping. Besides Naruto. So I hungout with him for about an hour and 45 minutes. But, you can only take so much Naruto. He was giving me a headache. So I got a quick breakfast and came here. And oh please. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He said._

_End Recap._

"Oh. Uhm. Alright then. And well. That's true. But that happened a while ago!" I replied.

"Wait. You mean he's actually seen you naked before? When was this? Why? What the hell?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh boy..." I said.

"Calm down Uchiha. It was while you were with that creep Orochimaru. We were both a little drunk. Naruto was having a party, and we got bored and left. I offered to walk her home and she invited me in. We just talked and hungout for a while. Then one thing led to another..." Gaara said.

"What do you mean one thing led to another?" Sasuke said.

"As in we had sex genius." Gaara replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke replied.

"No. I'm being dead serious actually." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Is this true Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Uhm... Yeah... It is..." I said.

"Do you remember what happened after that? When we woke up and remembered what happened. Oh my god. I remember it like it was yesterday. You gave me quite the ego-boost all that week. You kept saying how _huuuuuugeeeeeee_ I was in the pants. That was great." Gaara replied with a smug look on his face.

"OHMYGOD. I remember that! Seriously though. You're packiiiiin'! Have you gotten laid since then?" I asked.

"Hahaha. Thanks. And eh. I've had a few one night stands here and there. Nothing real serious though." Gaara replied with a shrug.

"Well. You know. I'm sure I'm bigger!" Sasuke said randomly.

"Uhm." I said.

"Tch. You wish Uchiha. Has Sakura ever gone a whole week saying how huge you were? No. I didn't think so. Obviously I'm much bigger. I'm sure she had a better time that night than she ever had with you." Gaara said.

"Oh really Gaara? You think so? Well why don't we just ask Sakura? Sakura. What's your opinion? Who's better in bed, and who's bigger?" Sasuke said.

"Oh. I am _not_ getting in the middle of this. Because if I say Sasuke, Gaara will get mad, and Sasuke will act like a jerk and rub it in. And the same would happen if I said Gaara." I replied.

"Well who else are we going to get to judge? Oh. Wait. I have an idea. Why don't we just find some random chick and just fuck her senseless? It'll be totally fair because it'll be a random girl and she won't play favorites. We'll have her decide!" Gaara suggested.

"Hm. That would work..." Sasuke said.

"Oh _hell no._" I said.

"What?" Gaara and Sasuke said.

"There's no way you're doing that. Incase you have forgotton, Sasuke and I are _dating_. As in, if he did that, it'd be _cheating_." I replied.

"Ah. I see you're point. Hm. Then how the hell are we going to decide who's better in bed and bigger then?" Gaara said.

"I really don't know. Nor do I care. Why does it matter so much?" I said.

"You wouldn't get it. It's a guy thing. We have this whole superiority-obsession thing." Gaara answered.

"Ya know. Things would be a lot easier if you would just tell us your honest opinion." Sasuke added.

"Well. The thing is. It wouldn't be fair because I can't even remember how Gaara is in bed or how big he is exactly. Since it happened _so_ long ago." I said.

"So? How about we make it fair then?" Gaara said.

"And how would we do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I have her tomorrow night. And you have her the night after. Then she decides who's better." Gaara sugggested.

"Hell. No." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Gaara replied.

"Well incase you forgot, Sakura and I are dating as in she's my girlfriend and if she slept with another guy it'd be _cheating._" Sasuke said.

"Oh please. It's just one night. And it's not like Sakura and I even like eachother like that. You're just pulling the whole dating card because you're scared that I can pleasure Sakura better then you can!" Gaara said with a smirk.

"I don't care if it's only one night! She's still _mine_ and I don't want any other guy sleeping with her! And no. I'm not scared that you _think_ you can pleasure Sakura better then I can. Need I remind you whose name she screams out in pleasure every night?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh please. That doesn't even matter. You're just a chicken-shit. Afraid that I'm better in the bed and I have a bigger cock than you. And please. Sakura and I have only had sex once. And that was a while ago. I guarentee that I can blow her mind in the bedroom. Better then you can even. She has no idea what I'm like in bed. With you, she already knows what to expect. Makes things less fun." Gaara replied.

"Tch. In your dreams asshole." Sasuke said.

"Uhm. Don't I get a say in this?" I said.

"Well. Yeah. What do you think Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Uhm. Well. I mean. Why don't we just do that? Because you _know_ Gaara won't shutup if we don't. It's just one night. Okay?" I said.

"Yeah. Come on Sasuke. Stop being such a pansy. It's just one night." Gaara said.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied.

"So. How are we gonna do this?" Gaara said.

"Uhm." I said.

"OH! I got it! How about tomorrow night is my night. Then the night after is your night. But today she can just relax and prepare herself for us! Oh. And neither of us can see her all day today. After this we both have to leave." Gaara said.

"Uhm. Sure. I guess we could do that. But why can't we see her all day?" Sasuke said.

"Well because. If you see her all day you could possibly sway her decision. By telling her sweet things and ect. It'll just make everything fair if neither of us sees her today." Gaara said.

"Ugh. I guess youre right." Sasuke said.

"Well! Now that that's settled. I guess we'll be leaving!" Gaara replied.

"Oh. Right. Well. Bye guys. I guess." I said.

Gaara came up to me and picked me up and spun me around. Then he put me down and whispered into my ear, "Tomorrow I'm going to blow your mind. I hope you can handle me." To be honest, his voice was so... sexy and husky...and alluring. It sent shivers up my spine. After that he walked over to the door and stood in the doorway. Obviously waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke then put some pants and ect. on then came over to me and passionately kissed me. Then before he left he said, "Sorry we couldn't finish what we started before. I'll be sure to make up for it when it's my night." He then slapped my ass, winked at me then walked away.

"I love you!" I said.

"Awe. I love you too Sakura!" Gaara said.

"Gaara, you're an asshole. You know that was mostly directed toward Sasuke." I said.

"Sakura. I'm hurt. Does this mean you don't love me? After all we've been through!" Gaara said, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh shutup." I said with a smile.

Sasuke then walked over to me and lightly kissed me on the lips. He walked away with Gaara and said "I love you too."

Well. This should be an _interesting_ few days. Hm. I wonder if I should tell Ino? Eh. The hell with it! I'm gonna tell her.

After I got ready-changed, showered, did my makeup-I walked over to Ino's house. Hopefully she's not with Shikamaru. Well. Hopefully they're atleast dressed.

_Knock Knock Knock!_ I waited for someone to answer the door.

Alas, after a few minutes of me pounding on the door Ino answered in her pajamas. Which were cute blue cotton shorts and a matching blue tanktop.

"WHAT DO YOU..! Oh. Hey Sakura. What's up?" Ino said.

"Ino who's at the door?" Shikamaru said as he came over in just sweatpants and wrapped his arms around Ino's waste.

"Hey Shikamaru." I said.

"Oh hey there Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Mind if I steal your girlfriend for a little while?" I said.

"Uhm. I guess not." Shikamaru replied.

After he said that I grabbed Ino and pulled her outside.

"Lets go for a walk Ino." I said.

"Uhm. Sure..." Ino said.

We started walking around for a few minutes until Ino stopped me and said, "Alright forehead. What the hell is going on?"

I gave her a quick recap of what happened this morning and all she could do was sit there in shock for a few minutes.

"Well then. I was not expecting that when you woke me up this morning." Ino said after a few minutes.

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting any of that shit either." I said.

"Well. Look at the bright side. You get to have sex with 2 smokin' hot guys! And oh boy. They're both gonna blow your freaking mind! By how competitive guys get. And how possessive and jealous Sasuke gets. Oh boy. You _have_ to tell me about it. I'm sure that'll be some _incredible _sex." Ino said.

"Only you Ino. Only you. But I probably will tell you about it. It should be interesting." I said.

"Oh. I'm sure it will be _more_ than interesting, forehead." Ino said.

"Oh shutup, pig." I replied.

"Well. Since you told me what happened and interrupted Shikamaru and I's morning sex, can I go now? I wanna get back to ma babbyy!" Ino said.

"Uhm. I did _not_ need to know you and Shikamaru were having morning sex. But sure. Go. I swear you guys just can't keep your hands off eachother! It's rediculous sometimes." I said shaking my head laughing.

"Thanks. But come on! Like you're not like that with Sasuke!" Ino shot back.

"Well...Alright. Alright. You got me there. But we toned it down! Just go already pig." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

She laughed and ran back home.

_'Hm. Now what am I gonna do today? Eh. I'll go get some ramen then take a nap, hopefully that takes up majority of the day.'_ I thought to myself as I walked towards Ichiraku's.

Sasuke Point Of View.

I'm pretty sure this has been by far, the worst day of my life.

First, my girlfriend thinks I'm cheating on her and we get into this huge fight. Then the entire Rookie 9 come over and threaten me. They leave, finally. And Sakura thinks it'd be funny to tease me for hours. Then we finally have sex. We go for round two and Gaara freaking comes in. One thing lead to the other and now we're in a goddman competition to see who can pleasure my girlfriend in bed the best! How rediculous. I _cannot_ believe I agreed to that. Oh, and to see who has the bigger dick. Lovely.

I glance at the clock. Oh great. It's only 6 o'clock. I guess I'll go over the dobe's house and see what he's doing.

After a few minutes I get to Naruto's house and knock on his door. Within about a minute the door swings open and I see Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"Teme! What a pleasant suprise. What's up? You wanna come inside?" He asks.

I don't bother answering and just walk in his house (since him and Hinata have been dating for a bout a year and a half, then bought a house and live together) and sit down on the couch.

He follows and sits on the recliner across from me.

"So teme. How are you and Sakura?" He asks.

I sigh then proceed to give him a run-down of what is going on the next few days. Oh, and I filled him in about what he missed. How Sakura and I made up and everything.

"Uhm. Sasuke? What are you going to do? Got any tricks up your sleeves that you haven't used on her yet?" Naruto asked after a few minutes.

"Well...There is this one thing that I figured out a short while before I left that Sakura likes...and I haven't been able to try it out yet.." I answer.

"Oh really? And what's that?" Naruto said.

"Well. Sakura...she... likes it rough." I said.

"Woah. Really? Like. What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She...Likes it when I dominate her...ya know...rough...dirty talking...all that." I say, not being able to look at Naruto because this is uncomfortable for me.

"Wow. It's just weird to think about Sakura and sex. Weird." Naruto says shaking his head.

"Heh. Yeah. I'm glad you got over your crush on her and that you _finally _realized Hinata is in love with you." I say.

"Yeah. Me too dude. I'm so happy with Hinata. I can't picture my life without her. I love her so much." Naruto answers with a huge smile on his face.

"Well. Thanks for the advice Naruto. Ya know. You really are my best friend. But I think I'm gonna head...oh. shit." I say and smack my forehead with my hand.

"Anytime Sasuke! You're like my brother. Hah. Wait. What's wrong?" Naruto asks, confused.

"See, remember what I told you what Gaara said? We can't see Sakura tonight because it might "sway her decisions" or something. So obviously that means I can't go home tonight. Mind if I crash at your place tonight?" I answer.

"OH. Riiiiiiiiiight. Yeah sure. You can crash here! What are friends for!" He answers back.

Then we hear the front door open and close. And someone take off their shoes and jacket.

"Naruto-kun? I'm home. Are you here?" Hinata I'm guessing says.

"HINATA!" Naruto yells and bolts out the room and just about tackles Hinata.

"Hinata! Guess who's here! Teme's here! Look! Do you mind if he stays here tonight?" Naruto says as they walk back in the room.

"Hello Sasuke. And no Naruto I don't mind if Sasuke stays here. Did you and Sakura get into another fight?" Hinata says, worried.

"Hey Hinata. No, Sakura and I made up. Gaara and I just have this bet going on..." I say.

"A bet? What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

"Well...Uhm...Naruto? A little help?" I say.

"Alright Hinata. I'll explain since Sasuke here is apparently getting uncomfortable." Naruto says. He then gives Hinata a recap of what happened.

"O...kay...then...I wasn't expecting that..." Hinata says.

I look over at the clock and notice it's about 9:30 at night.

"Hey. You guys mind if I take a shower?" I say.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead. Here. I'll show you where everything is and stuff." Hinata says leading me upstairs to the bathroom. She shows me where everything is and how to work the shower and ect. Ya know. Naruto is really lucky. Hinata is a sweet girl. Not that I would want to be with her, she's not my type, but she's good for Naruto.

I take a quick shower and borrow some of Naruto's clothes to sleep in then go to sleep in their guest bedroom. Naruto and Hinata have a pretty big house believe it or not. It's about the same size as Sakura and I's. And it's suprisingly clean. Well, that's probably because Hinata lives here. Ah well. Tomorrow is going to be horrible.

_  
(A/N)

Yay. No cliffhanger this time! Hahah. Sorry it took so long to post this. I had like. 3/4ths of it written for a while. Like up until Sasuke got to Naruto's I had written for a few weeks. But I didn't know what else to write. Then it just came out today. So... yeah.

Well.

Review! :D

_Love Delilah.


End file.
